Hellspawn
by Songbird Ct -The Kitty
Summary: Life is such a mysterious thing... Everything completely changes for Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis when Ciel comes down with a small bug. But this bug could very well be something much more: the spawn of the demon himself! (Alternate sequel to His Butler, Alluring)
1. Chapter 1-His Butler, Concerned

**Hey everyone! Welcome to my very first Mpreg fanfiction. I know, I know...Mpreg is usually considered the bottom of the fanfiction world. But this concept seemed like an interesting thing to try. I guess you could call this an "alternate ending" to my fanfiction His Butler, Alluring. Being that if this were possible, this is what I think would've gone down. Another thing: I make fanfictions about these two a lot. I haven't even noticed it until someone pointed it out. What can I say? This is an interesting couple. Well. Enjoy!**

 **-SB Ct**

Chapter One: His Butler, Concerned

It had been two and a half months since the Sebastian and his master's little "adventure." For a while, Ciel carried out his everyday life as he normally did. And Sebastian was ever at his service as usual. But then something changed. One crisp autumn morning, Sebastian was carrying out his daily routine and bringing his master his morning tea. He reached his master's bedchamber and tapped on the door.

"Young master, I have your tea." the butler said. He got no reply. Thinking that he must be still asleep, Sebastian opened the door and was surprised to see that Ciel wasn't in his bed at all. He cocked an eyebrow. _How very odd._

Sebastian left the room and went down the hallway, calling for his master.

"Young master? Young mas-"

He stopped. He heard something coming from behind the restroom door. Sebastian put his ear to the door and listened. There came the sound of violent retching. Yes, he was definitely in there. He knocked on the door.

"Young master, are you alright?"

When he opened the door, he saw Ciel leaning over the toilet. He was pale and shaking as if he were cold. He paused to glare at his butler. His face was a mess of vomit.

"Get out...G-get out!"

"My apologies, my lord." Sebastian shut the door behind him.

The retching continued for a couple minutes more. Then Ciel emerged from the bathroom. He had a tired look in his eyes and was still quite pale. He walked uncertainly before nearly collapsing, but Sebastian caught him.

"Now, now, this won't do." Sebastian spoke calmly. He scooped Ciel up and carried him back to his chamber. Once there, he lay the boy down on his bed and tucked him in. He placed a hand on the boy's forehead to see if he was feverish. Oddly enough he felt no warmth.

"Well, my lord, you aren't running a fever. Perhaps it was something you ate?"

"I don't know what I _could_ have eaten though." Ciel replied.

The butler tapped on his chin, then knelt down.

"I don't suppose you'll be wanting your morning tea then."

"God, no." Ciel moaned "Even if I do drink it, it will just come right back up, so why bother?" He curled up in his bed a bit more.

The butler smiled softly, and soothingly stroked the boy's cheek. Ciel looked adorable curled up like that. Much like a cat in front of a fireplace.

"I'll see to it that Mey-Rin brings up more blankets." Sebastian told him. He kissed his cheek and left the room.

Later that morning, Sebastian had told the other servants that Ciel wasn't feeling well. Of course, all three acted with concern.

"Oh, the poor young master!" Mey-Rin exclaimed. "I hope I'm not the one who caused this! You see, I was dusting and I think a bit got in the young master's food and then-"

"What if he has a serious illness and DIES?!" bawled Finny "This could very well be his last night alive!"

"Uh-huh. Did he try gargling some warm saltwater?" asked Bard.

"That's for sore throats!" Mey-Rin informed him.

"Tea with honey?"

"That's also for sore throats!"

" _That's enough!"_ Sebastian insisted. All three of them froze. "Now listen. It's most likely that the young master just caught a simple bug. With luck, he will be up and about in a day or so. Until then, do not disturb him. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir!"

But little did Sebastian know that this was much more than just a "simple bug."

 **Well, that was quite short. But I'm glad to have finished the first chapter. I will make updates in the not-too-distant future! Until then, thanks so much for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: His Butler, Confirming

**Hey everyone! I decided to go ahead and make a new chapter! Here's where things** ** _really_** **get interesting! So Ciel's been sick for a while, and Sebastian has suspicions that Ciel may in fact be pregnant. He tells him, and of course...that pill doesn't go down easy with the young lord. We also get an appearance from Claude Faustus and Alois Trancy. (Even though I** ** _despise_** **those characters. Claude in particular) I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 2: His Butler, Confirming

Sebastian stood outside the bathroom once again. Yet another round of nausea came over Ciel straight after breakfast had ended that morning. It was at this point that Sebastian began to get extremely worried about his young lord. He could hear the retching as Ciel expelled all he had eaten. Sebastian knocked on the door. This time, he made sure not to barge in.

"Young master, do you wish for me to come in?"

"No." came Ciel's reply.

"If you need me, let me know." The butler sighed.

A couple minutes later, Ciel came out of the bathroom. He was still dry heaving. As if something more was trying to come up. Sebastian kept a close eye on him. He retched.

"Young mast-" Sebastian started, hovering over his lover to make sure he wouldn't throw up again. But Ciel put a hand up.

"No...no...I-I'm fine!" He said before retching once more. Sebastian grabbed him and held the boy against his body. Ciel couldn't see it, but Sebastian's expression was filled with concern. He obviously couldn't stand to see his master like this. He ran his fingers through his teal hair in attempt to comfort him. But for once, the demon was powerless. There was nothing he could do but soothe him.

"Come now. Let us put you to bed."

Back in the bedchamber, Sebastian helped Ciel get into his nightshirt. The boy's stomach was obviously still rolling around, as he wouldn't stop clutching it. The butler rubbed the area, then massaged his master's shoulders. Ciel closed his eyes for a moment and it seemed that he was relaxing. Good. Sebastian tucked him in, and as he did so, a question came to mind.

"My lord, is your vomiting the only symptom you have?"

"Pretty much." Ciel replied tiredly. Then he looked up at the ceiling. Silence.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes my lord?"

"Make me a cake, would you?"

Sebastian frowned.

"My lord, you have just thrown up. Cake would not be good at this time."

"I don't care."

Sebastian frowned more.

"Are you sure that your vomiting is the only symptom you have?"

Ciel sat up.

"May I ask why you are asking me this?" The boy said irritably.

The butler sat on the edge of the bed.

"Well master...I don't intend to alarm you... but it has been a while since we last have been on _intimate terms._ "

Ciel furrowed his brow impatiently.

"And just what are you trying to imply?" He growled.

"What I am saying...young master...is that I've had... suspicions for a while. If this continues...it could be possible that...you are with child."

The boy yawned and turned over in his bed.

"That's less than amusing, Sebastian." He said "I swear, your sense of humor is deplorable."

"It's not a joke, young master. I'm being quite serious."

Ciel turned back over to look at him.

"Really Sebastian, stop this. This isn't funny." His voice was now stern.

"As I said, I'm not joking."

Ciel let out a false laugh.

"Then clearly, you don't know much about humans." The teal-haired boy told him. "Males can't become pregnant. It's impossible."

"It seems you forget, I am not human." Sebastian reminded him. His eyes glowed an unholy red color, and his gloved fingers tiptoed up the boy's figure.

"It is possible." He finished in a hushed whisper.

Ciel's heart dropped. And as he was turned away from the butler, Sebastian couldn't see the shocked look that painted his master's face. When the realization hit him, it was all too much to bear. Shock rapidly transformed into anger, and Ciel spun around and pinned Sebastian to the bed.

"Sebastian..." He started in a venomous tone "if what you are saying is true, and I'm carrying YOUR. DAMNED. OFFSPRING...THEN YOU'D BEST BE RESIGNING YOURSELF TO STARVATION!"

Those words hurt. Oh, They did. Not just because of the threat, but because of the anger that he knew he had caused his master. Even though Ciel did share part of the blame, it's not like he _chose_ to become pregnant. Hell, he didn't even know that it was possible. But as it was, even by demon standards pregnancy was quite rare. So rare, in fact, that Sebastian thought nothing about it. So basically, he felt more at fault than his master.

Ciel still glared down at him, contract symbol illuminating in the darkness.

"Get out." He gestured to the door. Still as obedient as ever, Sebastian left the room. Shutting the chamber door.

Sebastian stood on the outskirts of the garden, looking up at the dark blue sky. The color reminded him so much of his master. He couldn't help it. No matter what happened, no matter what nonsense he had to go through everyday, he was bound to Ciel. Not just by the contract, but by his heart as well. His entire body and mind was devoted to him. Even though it hurt sometimes, he would never look away.

 _"I suppose this means that the young master will be quite irritable for the next few months."_ The demon thought to himself.

"Well, well, well...if it isn't Sebastian Michaelis." came a voice. The butler looked over to see a pair of gold eyes shielded behind glasses.

Claude.

 **I guess I'll stop here. Wow this was a long one. Poor Sebby. Hopefully he won't be outside too long!**

 **Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: His Butler, Blackmailed

Chapter 3: His Butler, Blackmailed

"Well well well...If it isn't Sebastian Michaelis." Claude said "I suppose your master finally did the right thing and had you tossed out along with the rest of the rubbish on the streets."

"Did I give you permission to speak? I don't think so!" A blond head came into view.

"Claude Faustus, Alois Trancy..." Sebastian glared them down "What are you two doing at the Phantomhive Manor?"

"What, we can't enjoy a walk?" Alois snarled "My Claude and I were just going for a simple night stroll."

Sebastian knew very well that that was a lie.

"I don't suppose you have come here to steal my master." the red-eyed demon accused them.

"What a ludicrous notion! Absolutely not!" Alois exclaimed in mock shock as though he never even _dreamed_ of doing that.

Sebastian did not lift his gaze. He remained unmoved by the boy's obvious fib.

"Well then, I will have you know that if you do succeed in stealing my young master, you won't be taking _just_ him. You'll be taking something else as well."

"Ah yes.. his soul that you so greatly desire." the boy snickered.

"No." Sebastian corrected. With demon speed, he zipped in front of the two, staring both down with irises illuminating.

"If you take him, then you shall also have to deal with the child that now slumbers within him." He crossed his arms.

Alois gasped. Claude meanwhile covered his face.

"HE'S A _SHE_?!" the boy exclaimed with confusion and shock, "I didn't know he was a girl! I demand an exclamation!"

He was suddenly cut off by the sound of chuckling. Claude was bent over with his hand still covering his mouth. He let out another howl of pure amusement. Claude was...laughing?

"Claude, what in the bloody hell?!" Alois snarled.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" he gasped "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! A _HUMAN_ BEWITCHED A DEMON!" The butler was keeling over. He looked as though he just might die. Even to Sebastian, this was a shock. Claude normally didn't show any form of emotion, and now here he was, whooping it up like a fool would do.

"WHAT DOES THIS MEAN, ARE YOU TWO _LOVERS_?!" Claude continued, mocking the other butler. He laughed again. Sebastian growled. Alois wore a look of sudden realization.

"Don't say such ridiculous things!" Sebastian said sternly.

"Oh trust me, Sebastian Michaelis. I know that your master wouldn't come onto _you._ I know that by taste of his blood, he's not like that. So that must mean that _you_ came onto _him_!" He chuckled darkly. Sebastian's red eyes lit up for an instant. Claude didn't stop there.

"So tell me, Sebastian, how is the boy in bed? Does he make you beg like the dog you are?"

"Absolutely not!"

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" The boy behind them whined. He threw himself on the ground. "Why don't you and I ever do that stuff?! So it's okay for Ciel to do it with his butler, but not me?! This is completely unfair, WHY CAN'T I HAVE A SERVANT LIKE SEBASTIAN?!" Claude calmed down and knelt down to his master.

"Because, your highness, Sebastian is a weak demon who has a soft spot for a human!" He looked in the direction of the butler, who was now gritting his teeth in anger.

"It's still not fair! You barely show any emotion for me!" Alois complained.

"Because, unlike Sebastian, I don't need a human's love!"

" _Excuse me?!"_

Ouch.

Alois _hmphed_ and turned away. Sebastian couldn't help but feel relived that he wasn't doomed to serve that brat for all eternity. Sure, Ciel had tantrums for time to time if he didn't get what he wanted, but this boy was flat-up spoiled. Claude wasn't about to try to budge his master either. Instead, he refocused his attention to Sebastian.

"Furthermore, Sebastian, I can't actually believe that you managed to _impregnate_ your master. It is rare even for demons. How may I ask, can you be so sure that he's expecting? And how are you going to break this to your staff? Not only will their reputation of you be destroyed, but your reputation as a demon will be destroyed as well."

"I couldn't care less about what those lunatics think of me!"

"But what about you yourself, Sebastian?" Claude said mockingly "What will this do to you? It would be a real shame if someone were to...Oh I don't know...'leak information?'" An evil smirk stretched across his face. Alois turned his head for half a moment.

Sebastian stepped forward, also smirking.

"Tell anyone you wish. I am not concerned."

"What?" Claude and Alois said together.

Sebastian turned away facing the gate of the garden.

"I couldn't care less about my reputation among the mortals now." He turned his head "My only concern is that my master and his child are safe. It is my duty as a butler...and a father as well." He held one finger up to his mouth, and headed towards the gate.

"And how, may I ask, are you positive that your master's expecting?" Claude asked "For all you know...this could be no more than an illness. I could look within him if you wish."

"Why are you offering me this?" the butler said "If your going to use it to destroy my reputation, then by all means, try it. Really, you would be doing me more of a favor. It would scare mortals away from ever trying to harm my master."

"Ah yes." Claude smirked "But what would this mean for your _master's_ reputation...Sebastian Michaelis? If word were to get out that he was with child, the Phantomhive name would be stained forever."

"Exactly." Sebastian replied "And this is why I am not allowing to to come in to make confirmations. Now if you would excuse me, I must be on my way. Good evening to you both." He shut the gate behind him, and headed back to the mansion. Leaving behind an angered Claude and an even-more angry Alois.

"Claude..." Alois started "Come." the boy started heading back from whence they came, and the butler followed.

"Claude..." The blonde repeated without turning around "When we get back, gather Hannah and the triplets. There is work to be done."

"Yes, your highness."


	4. Chapter 4:His Butler, Plotting

His Butler, Plotting

Back at the Trancy manor, Alois had rounded up his demonic servants. He stood on the dining room table, eyeing them all.

"Now then. I have gathered you for an important purpose. Ciel Phantomhive."

Claude snickered. Obviosly the concept of Sebastian falling in love with Ciel was still fresh in his mind.

Alois's stare was poisonous. He was still hurt from when the butler said that he had no need for his love. "SHUT UP CLAUDE!" Alois screamed at him. He threw a knife across the room. He meant for it to hit the butler, but his aim was off, and it grazed Hannah's arm instead. Blood trickled down the maid's outfit and onto the floor. She let out one pained gasp and was silent.

Alois calmed down and was able to return to his main focus.

"So, as you probably already don't know, Ciel Phantomhive is possibly pregnant with his butler's child."

Claude let out a huge laugh. The triplets looked at each other and shrugged. Hannah covered her mouth with her hand.

"I DO NOT KNOW…" Alois boasted loudly, recapturing his audience's attention "how Ciel got Sebastian to fall for him in the first place!"

"I told you master, Ciel Phantomhive did not make Sebastian fall for him against his will, it was Sebastian who made a move on his master!" Claude reminded him.

Alois hopped off the table.

"Claude? give me one of your gloves." the blond beamed at him.

The butler obliged.

Alois took it gratefully.

And stuffed the glove into his butler's mouth.

"YOU'LL TALK WHEN I TELL YOU TO, YOU PIECE OF DIRT!" He screamed.

Claude remained unrustled. Alois stepped back onto the table.

"It doesn't matter who fell for who! What matters is that if he is pregnant, then we now have a tool to bring him to my mercy! This is why I called you here. Find out if it is true. If it is, wait until the little bastard is born, then GET IT and bring it here! When Phantomhive comes for the brat, we'll kill him!"

All five dipped their heads and left the room.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

The moon rose high in the midnight sky. Sebastian returned to the mansion holding a small box. He took off his coat and headed upstairs. He cracked open his master's chamber door.

"Young master?" he whispered.

"I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to look at you." Ciel answered from his bed without a glance.

"Now young master, how can you be mad at me if you don't even know if your expecting yet?"

Ciel looked up. Sebastian showed him the pregnancy test box.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Ciel returned with the test in one hand. His expression was unreadable. Sebastian was sitting on the bed.

"Well master….what is the result?"

The boy just tossed the test on the bed and climbed in with his back turned away from the butler. Sebastian didn't even need to look at the tester to know the result. His master's body language said it all.

 **Yay! He's pregnant! And pregnancy testers did not exist in that time period, but I don't care! :D Thanks for reading**!


	5. Chapter 5: His Butler, Comfort

As the morning sun creeped over the horizon, the demon was getting his black suit on. He had stayed in Ciel's room last night, as he was having nightmares. He looked his sleeping bocchan over. His eyes traveled to his dark blue-grey hair, his youthful boyish face, small waist, slender legs...Everything about Ciel was beautiful. And inside that body housed a soul to die for, and a heart that the demon himself wanted to entirely claim. Ciel was showing just a little bit. As this was going on for about a month. He wasn't round, but you could definitely tell that he put on a pound or two.

As he was looking Ciel over, his eyes found the pregnancy test still laying on the bed where Ciel had tossed it. He picked it up and looked at it. Of course, it showed an unmistakable plus sign. Sebastian promptly tossed it in the garbage. This was not going to be an easy nine months.

"Sebastian." Ciel spoke up suddenly. The butler spun around and dipped his head.

"Good morning, young master." Sebastian greeted.

"Can you bring that rubbish bucket over here? I'm going to be sick..."

With demon speed, Sebastian rushed over to his master's side with the bucket.

Afterwards, Ciel lay back down.

"Master, is there anything you would like for breakfast this morning?"

"I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat something master. You are eating for two now."

"You think I _want_ this brat to live?" Ciel said harshly.

Sebastian paused.

"Don't say such a thing."

"I will say as I please, demon! How am I to fulfill my revenge now?! I made the contract with you to kill my enemies, NOT become a mother!"

The butler was hurt. But he knew his mate was right.

"Correct, young master. I know this was entirely inconvenient. I am the one at fault here, and you have every right to be upset."

"Sebastian...get this thing out of me!"

"I would...master. But unfortunately there is no way I can remove it without killing you. And even if I could, both you and I will be losing a being as divine as you. This creature has been created by you and I. A symbol of how you bewitch me so."

Ciel's eyes were blank. "I can't hold a gun in my right hand and a child in the other."

Sebastian smiled warmly. "That's why I'm here master. I will hold the child in my hand so you can hold your scepter in your left hand."

Ciel looked up at the butler, thoughtful. He glanced down at his stomach...

"I was born to end up alone..." He whispered, placing a palm on his stomach. A large gloved hand covered the boy's small one.

"...But you don't have to end up alone, Ciel."

The Earl's face shot up to look at the butler. _He called him by his name!_

"Some fruit would be fine today, Sebastian."

The tame demon beamed.

"Certainly, my lord."

 **Not gonna lie...I am so proud of this chapter. I am shedding a bit of a tear. How pathetic is that?**

 **Thank you for reading! New chapters coming soon!**


	6. Chapter 6: His Butler, Explaining

**Well everyone, long time, no see! So Ciel is pregnant. How did this "miracle" come about?**

"So I'm doomed." Ciel sighed that night. Rubbing his stomach where the child slept. "I'm doomed to be a parent."

"Yes." Sebastian replied "But fear not, young master, I promise, I will take care of everything. You needn't worry yourself. If I can put up with you, a child would not be too much trouble."

Ciel flashed an angered look at him. "Was that an insult?!"

Sebastian smiled at him. Ah….mood swings were a classic symptom, but he knew that he had to be patient with his lover. "Not at all."

"What I don't get…" the Earl continued "is how this managed to happen in the first place."

"Well, master, it's quite a complicated exclamation. You see, you already know that I am one HELL of a butler, but as it is, I am also one HELL of a demon as well."

What do you mean?"

"What I mean, is that even among my own kind, I am not normal. Have you ever wondered why demons have no sense of taste except for souls? It is an adaptation we have, so as to keep our full attention to the consumption of human souls. This is why we are not meant to have emotions."

Ciel eyed him. "Are you saying that all this time, you _could_ feel emotions?"

"Correct, young master. I lack the adaptation to be emotionless. Therefore I posses another adaptation that normal demons lack: To reproduce. It was you and you alone that unlocked this ability within me."

"That still doesn't explain how I managed to become pregnant." Ciel mumbled.

"I am getting to that, young master. When a demon has intercourse with the one who has inspired such feelings, one of the sperm will merge with one of the partner's cells. Other cells cluster together to form a temporary womb within, which is excreted at the time of birth."

"And if I was a girl?"

"You would go through a normal conception and pregnancy." Sebastian answered.

"So, that nun that you slept with…..She wouldn't be…?"

"No. I may have ravished her, but she didn't posses my heart."

Ciel then thumped on the bed. His hands found his stomach. He looked down at it then looked back up at Sebastian.

"I don't know what to say…."

The demon closed his eyes. "It is a lot to take in, I know." he sighed and scootched over nearer to Ciel. He placed a palm on the boy's stomach. A thought of what Claude had told him struck him.

 _"How are you going to break this to your staff? Not only will their reputation of you be destroyed, but your reputation as a demon will be destroyed as well."_

Sebastian frowned. As much as he hated to admit it, Claude was right. How _was_ he going to tell the rest of the servants? There was no conceivable way he could. The only way he could possibly explain how his master became pregnant was to confess his true nature, and admit to sleeping with him. But as if those idiots could understand! A demon falling in love with a human? Unfathomable! Impossible!

But it was the truth. Sebastian was in love with Ciel.

"Hmmmm….That's odd. What is this?"

Both of them froze on the spot. They heard Mey-rin's voice coming from the other room.

"It must have fallen out of the rubbish bin…."

Ciel went entirely white.

Sebastian put one finger to his lips to signal Ciel to keep quiet. He cracked the door open to see Mey-rin tipping her glasses to look at something.

 _"The pregnancy test! Oh god, it must have fallen out of the bin at some point!"_

"Wait, a pregnancy test? And it appears to be positive! Someone is pregnant!"

The chamber door closed. Mey-rin opened it back up. Ciel flung the covers over himself and Sebastian stood beside him, acting as if he was just innocently putting him to bed.

"Mr. Sebastian! I found this in the hallway! Do you know who's pregnancy test this is?"

 _Shit._

 **Looks like the jig is up! How is Sebastian going to explain this "** **miracle?" We'll see that soon enough!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7: His Butler, Breaking The News

Sebastian called a servant meeting in the dining hall that night. Of course, Finny and Bard were absolutely clueless as to why. When they all were assembled, Sebastian entered the the room holding the pregnancy test. His face was turned slightly downwards. This was it. Tonight was the night that he came clean. There was no other way to explain how Ciel managed to conceive. He had to tell them. The butler appeared to the servants and revealed the pregnancy test to them. Both Finny and Bard looked dumbfounded for a moment then turned to look at Mey-Rin who shook her head.

"Wait a minute..." Bard began "It's not yours? But...whose else's could it be?!" Sebastian sighed and rubbed his temple.

"It is the young master's." he informed them. All three looked mind-boggled.

"But-but-but-but...that can't be!" Bard shook his head "Doesn't this mean that the master was a girl all this time?!"

"No. The young master is and always has been a male." Sebastian said.

The chef grabbed his temple. "Okay. Two questions come to mind." He growled "One, How? If he truly is a boy, this shouldn't be able to happen. Two, even if this were possible, there is still one little problem: WHO THE HELL IS THE BLOODY FATHER?!" The butler stepped forward.

"There is a perfectly reasonable explanation to all of this. As an answer to your question as to who the father is...it is I."

Mey-rin gasped and pointed at Sebastian. " _You_ and the young master were having an _affair?!_ " She shrieked. The raven-haired butler nodded. "But, Mr. Sebastian, if you both are males, then how did...?"

"I was hoping never to say this, but under these circumstances it cannot be helped." Sebastian sighed. He lifted his hand that had his contract.

"What are you..."

Sebastian pulled his glove off with his teeth to reveal the pentagram on his hand. And using that same hand he covered his right eye, disclosing what Ciel had hidden under his eyepatch all this time. "Some years ago, the master made a contract with me. I am his loyal lapdog and will be with him until the day he dies. In exchange, his soul will become mine. However, after living with him for all these years, I discovered that there is something that I care more about than his soul; him. Everything I have, including my body and heart belongs to him and no one else." The servants backed away and cowered under the table. The demon knelt down and chuckled darkly. "Oh dear, I've said quite a lot, haven't I? I hope that you three can be trusted to keep a secret. Because if not, let's just say I would really hate to make a mess on the floor..."

"Y-y-y-y-y-yes Mr. Demon, sir! We promise we won't tell! We promise!" Sebastian's eyes cooled a little and he smiled.

"Good. Now come out from under the table. And I would prefer that you would call me Sebastian."

"Y-yes sir Sebastian!" Once they were all settled, the conversation shifted.

"So, let me get this straight..." Bard started "You're a demon."

"Correct."

"And this is how you could do all those things, like moving very fast, for example."

"Yes."

"And you can very easily kill us all?"

"Yes. But not to worry. As long as you pose no threat to the master or myself, then there is no meaning in killing you."

"Mr. Sebastian?" Mey-Rin spoke up "How long has this relationship between you and the young master been going on?"

"Well, only recently. We have only had intercourse twice, and I suppose it was the second time that we conceived.

"You're not...keeping it, are you?" Bard asked.

"I have talked with the young master, and yes, we are keeping it. On that note, please do excuse the young master for any outbursts. This will not be an easy time for him." All three nodded. Finny started to twiddle his thumbs nervously. "Now then, please listen, because this is very important. When the time comes for birth, I will need all of you to do your part. It will not be a very a pleasant task, but it is imperative that all of us work together to ensure a successful delivery."

"Of course." Mey-rin said.

"Will the baby be a boy or a girl?" Finny suddenly asked.

"It's too early to make any confirmations." The butler replied. "He is only about four weeks along."

"Oh." There was a long pause. "Mr. Sebastian? Can we see him?"

"I wouldn't recommend it right now. He is asleep."

"But he needs to know what you just told us!" Sebastian put a hand to his forehead and sighed. And went upstairs. Ten minutes later, the demon butler returned with Ciel beside him. Who was rubbing his eyes and demanding to know what the _hell_ was going on, and why he was woken up at twelve-thirty. When he saw his servants sitting at the table, he blanched then turned tail to run back upstairs, but his demonic partner stopped him.

"My lord, they know."

"They know? WHY DID YOU TELL THEM?!" Ciel whispered furiously.

"It had to be done. Don't worry, they will not tell _anyone_." Sebastian flashed his red pupils at them, and all three of them locked their lips and threw away the key. The boy sighed and slowly turned around to face his servants.

"Congratulations, young master!" Mey-rin exclaimed. "I am so happy for you both!"

"Uhhh... Yeah...good for you, I guess." Bard said.

"Young master...can I see your contract symbol? Please?" Finny begged.

"You're about to see it if you don't get away from me right now." The teal-haired boy growled.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!"

A few minutes passed, and Ciel's eyelids were drooping. "Can I go back to bed now?"

"Oh of course, young master! Get plenty of rest!" Sebastian carried Ciel up the stairs, and once he was sure he was our of the servants' sights, caressed his cheek gently. He was glad that he now had gotten all of that off his chest. Now the only question was what to do about Lizzy...


	8. Chapter 8 His Butler, Lovemaking

**Oh my God, it has been so long since I updated this! Whelp. It's about damn well time! Who wants a sweet chapter? I do! I do!**

"We finally solved it." The door of the Phantomhive manor swung open. The latest job that the two had been put on by orders of the queen had finally been completed. Sebastian was carrying Ciel in the typical bridal fashion. It used to have no meaning. But the boy's usually slender frame now bulged a little. It told no lies and nothing was hidden anymore. Ciel Phantomhive was indeed two months pregnant. Sebastian of course, tried to talk him out of going on the job, but Ciel insisted that his outer coat would hide his stomach for now. For him, the pouring rain would usually be a bother. But Sebastian had lent his coat to him, so he didn't get too soaked. The butler observed the bundle in his arms with an comforting expression. Ciel looked absolutely adorable. He never spoke of it out loud, but he always cherished the times when he carried him. Ever since he revealed his true feelings for him, he could now savor this moment fully. To him, the boy was beautiful. Small, slender legs peeked out from the oversized coat. Swinging back and forth ever so gracefully. His powder silver hair sparkled with small drops of rain. The boy opened the coat. His hands rested on his waistline. Sebastian knew that he was at peace when he did this. He smiled to himself.

At some point, Ciel must have felt those red eyes roaming him, because he tipped his head back, and that glistening diamond blue eye gazed right into the butler's red depths.

Perhaps it was the way he tipped his head up so adorably, maybe it was that innocent expression that just begged the question "what are you looking at?" Or maybe it was the way that eye looked at him curiously before the eyelid dropped in an understanding, almost seductive way. But whatever the reason, something very rare happened; Sebastian blushed. It was very faint. Unlike Ciel, who always became red whenever he blushed. Sebastian set the boy on his feet, and Ciel, who noticed the muted pink colors on the butler's face, reached a hand up to grab him by the tie and pull him down for thier lips to sweetly meet. Bliss.

Sebastian closed his eyes. His body responded to the kiss and became warm. Oh, how he longed to touch that smooth skin. How he ached to pleasure his master. How he desired for them to let themselves fall on the cool sheets, just to relish those hips, to raise those legs and to become engulfed in each other's presence.

This was also a new experience for the tame demon. He had felt lust before, but never had he felt such a desire to make love. Yes, the two had sex before, but making love was different. The expression of the true feelings for the other, to give the other that pleasure, not just for selfish reasons. And although it was a rather weak feeling for a demon to be under the spell of someone so much, Sebastian wanted it.

"Shall we take this to the bedroom, my love?" Sebastian's tone of voice was elegant and syrupy. It was Ciel's turn to blush.

"Yes."

Once they were upstairs, Sebastian opened the windows just enough to let some cool air in. The rain had stopped at this point, and the wind had a peaceful wet smell to it. He closed the drapes. Sebastian turned around and took off his tie and let his outer black suit drop off his body.

Ciel noticed that Sebastian wasn't acting at all like his normal self. Or at least, this wasn't his behavior when they were about to have sex. Normally, he was eager, almost forceful. (To which, Ciel didn't mind.) But this now he was taking his time and was quite calm. It would be one thing if he didn't want to do it, but he asked him personally. So why?

"Sebastian..." Ciel started, but the butler simply pressed one finger to his mouth and dropped to his knee to undress him at a very slow pace. He undid his shirt buttons one by one, slowly exposing his pale skin. As he got to his stomach, he paused with a smile, and kissed the open skin. He stroked the stomach gently with the back of his hand, all while the other hand dragged Ciel's trousers to his ankles. He then took Ciel by the hand and, leaving thier discarded clothes behind, lay him on the bed. Ciel shut his eyes tight to prepare himself for entrance. But instead, he felt Sebastian lay down beside him. This left the boy feeling extremely confused. Sebastian wasn't at all trying to do his usual. What was he up to?

"Sebastian? What are you trying to do?" Ciel asked. The butler's arms wrapped around him and embraced him tightly.

"Young master...I want to make love to you."

"You wan-you want to WHAT?" Ciel blushed and whispered loudly. Sebastian chuckled.

"What I am saying is that your body isn't the only thing on my mind tonight." With that, Sebastian enclosed his fingers around Ciel's. The butler kissed the side of his master's forehead, lifted his hand that was still holding onto his own and sent butterfly kisses down the arm. To this, Ciel shuddered and kissed him back.

"Ah...is this to your liking?" The raven-haired man asked before nipping gently at his collarbone.

"Mmm..."

Fingertips brushed smoothly down hips, and smaller hands desperately clung on to the taller subordinate's neck. They let thier mouths play for a while, and Sebastian's fingers lovingly stroked Ciel's hair. His mouth left a moment to playfully nip the boy's neck, to which he whimpered happily. Oddly enough, he didn't notice that he wrapped his legs around Sebastian's hips, but Sebastian did.

"You're adorable." He said before claiming his lips again. Then suddenly, he lifted his body off of Ciel's. Ciel whined and pulled him back on top of him, but Sebastian simply smiled and asked him to turn over on his stomach.

"To do it like that...won't it hurt the baby?" Ciel asked.

"I'm not planning on entering you just yet, my lord." Sebastian assured him. He lowered his head to his back.

"Sebastian...what are you-mmmmmm..." A slick, snake-like tongue trailed down his spine. And this was followed by a pair of hands gently caressing his shoulders and massaging his back. Above, Sebastian hummed contently.

Ciel couldn't believe that this was happening. Never in his life had he experienced such a show of affection. Sebastian may have confessed his love once before but this. This was unlike of the other things he had done. He couldn't help but go back to the time that he made the contract with him. He remembered the hunger in his fiery eyes. A devil that knew nothing but cruelty and hatred, the fiend that knew nothing of love. But now...everything had changed. Not only had he confessed his love to him the night he impregnated him, but he was also now so casually massaging his back. No one would have guessed that a couple hours ago he was splattered with the blood of a felon. Or that he was fighting with Grell Sutcliff. He was still a cold-blooded monster, and yet, he would betray the terms of the contract just for his master.

To this, the boy closed his eyes. He allowed his mate to massage his back a couple minutes more before raising up a hand to stop him.

"Sebastian...lay down. That's an order."

"Yes. My lord."

Once Sebastian was on his back, Ciel's fingers traveled his body. He bit down on his neck then licked the area. He then began gingerly licking his nipples and went lower.

"Don't push yourself too-mm!" Sebastian gritted his teeth as he felt Ciel's tongue lick him sensually. This was a first. Sebastian preformed this on him before, but Ciel never had. And yet, despite having no experience, (though he did come close once) he was doing quite well. He took the tip in his mouth and bobbed his head up and down, whilst one of the fingers circled the base. However, he was interrupted by Sebastian who picked him up and laid him on his stomach.

"My my...however did you get so good?" The butler asked him with admiration. Ciel smirked and kissed him.

"I was following your example." He said simply.

Sebastian lifted the satin covers and engulfed the two of them. Underneath the smooth fabric, he lifted Ciel's hand and kissed it. He wrapped his arms around him and held him close and sung softly in his ear:

 _London Bridge is falling down,_

 _Falling down, falling down._

 _London Bridge is falling down,_

 _My fair lady._

 _Build it up with iron bars,_

 _Iron bars, iron bars._

 _Build it up with iron bars,_

 _My fair lady._

 _Build it up with gold and silver,_

 _Gold and silver, gold and silver._

 _Build it up with gold and silver,_

 _My fair lady._

 _Take the key and lock her up,_

 _Lock her up, lock her up._

 _Take the key and lock her up,_

 _My fair lady._

Throughout this song, Ciel's eyes never left his face as he found himself lost in his voice. At some point he caught on with the tune, and absentmindedly started humming along. Chest to chest, their hearts beat in time. And when the song ended, Sebastian tipped beloved master's head upwards and ravished his lips. Ciel's lips parted from his, and his contract symbol shone him the dim light.

"Sebastian...embrace me." The butler gently laid him on his back and rested his head on the pillow. His body hovered above him and he positioned himself. Ciel wrapped his legs around his waist. And Sebastian glanced down at the boy's stomach for a moment.

"Don't worry, my lord. I'll be as gentle as possible." He kissed him sweetly, then slowly entered. Ciel grabbed at the sheets with tears welling up in his eyes.

"Young master, is it painful? Shall I pull out?"

"No-mmmfh! Keep going..."

"As you wish."

It was slow and steady. Unlike the other times they have shared, Sebastian was not too rough or too quick in his thrusts. He was very gentle this time, but none the more pleasurable. Their sounds were also quite muted this time. As they were fully aware that the other servants were sleeping downstairs and didn't want to wake them up. Rough, hard creaking was replaced by just the sounds of the bouncing bedsprings. Loud, animalistic screams of passion were instead replaced by steady breathing, romantic moans, and the occasional kiss. Even when the time came to climax, they were not too loud.

With one final rock of his hips, Sebastian hit his limit as did Ciel.

"My beautiful...master...Ohhhhh..."

"Sebastan...ahhhhh..."

Ciel's eyes were pouring tears as he climaxed. Sebastian stroked them away and slipped out of him. He lay right next to him and the room was filled with quiet panting.

"Ciel..." Sebastian whispered to him and the boy cuddled up close to him. And with all said and done The Devil and prey slept in peace.

 **Aww! How precious! Well, again, I'm sorry for the long wait! Things have been crazy at school, so I hope you understand. :)**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9 His Butler, Sympathetic

The curtains were almost ghost-like as they swayed in the light breeze. With the early morning light, they were tinted a pale yellow color. As the rays shone through, Ciel's eyes fluttered open. One side of his body was chilled while the other was warm. The heat was radiating from Sebastian who was laying beside him. Ciel looked down at himself. He was naked.

" _What the bloody hell...Oh...that's right…"_

He stretched and lay back down. There was no point in getting up just yet. It was still too early to be moving around. He looked beside him. Sebastian was still at rest. Without thought, he reached out a hand and lightly touched his cheek. And as he did this he couldn't help but whisper to himself; "How out of all things did I fall in love with you?"

"Such a question even I cannot answer, my lord." The unexpected response came. The demon smiled wearily at him. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Ciel replied. Sebastian leaned towards him and kissed his lips in greeting. The butler stroked his cheek.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked him.

"Yes. I'm fine." The boy instinctively rested his hands on his stomach. It seemed as his pregnancy progressed, this was becoming more of a habit. Something that did not go unnoticed by Sebastian. He twirled his finger on top of the bump, then stroked up his chest and neck and tipped his head up by the chin.

"What would you like for breakfast this morning, master?"

"I don't care, as long as it's something. I'm starving."

"Perhaps a scone and some fresh fruit would suit you? And some usual Earl Grey tea?"

"Summer Grey tea, please."

"Ah." Sebastian was rather surprised at his master's unusual politeness. He never used the word "please" with him. "My lord."

With that both rose from the bed. Ciel rubbed his lower back. Oh God, it hurt. His growing stomach was beginning to have less- than- desired effects on his body. Nevertheless, he turned around to face the bed and started straightening the covers. Sebastian, who was picking the scattered clothes up off of the floor, saw this and half-smiled.

"My! Aren't we being extraordinarily helpful today?" He stated while placing his hand on his hip.

"Shut up." The boy said in monotone. "I am only doing this because you offered to take care of the baby." Sebastian appeared behind him and stroked down his lover's nude hips.

"Correction, my lord. It is _our_ baby." Ciel bit his lips as he felt those hands tracing every curve of his body. He smirked with both annoyance and pleasure, something Sebastian couldn't see as he was behind him. With his hands braced on the bed he tipped his head up to look him in the face.

"Yes. I suppose it is _our_ baby." On the word "our," he stuck his leg out behind him and, placing his foot on Sebastian's crotch, lightly and playfully pushed him away.

Nope.

Sebastian simply stepped back up behind him and grabbed his hips. With Ciel bent over like that, it was just way too amusing.

"This is a rather nice position, don't you think, my lord?" the butler purred down to him. He bent down to lay his chest against Ciel's back. He nuzzled against his cheek. The boy just looked at him with amusement. Once again, he kicked one foot out behind him, but this time he just used his foot to stroke Sebastian's leg. This was a good time to playfully seduce. So he gripped the sheets and rubbed his back against his lover's chest. Sebastian chucked at this. Ciel crossed his legs with Sebastian's to lock them together.

"Ahh...this is quite a dance." He moaned under his breath. His partner _mmmm'ed_ in agreement. With an affectionate lick, he lifted himself off of him.

Once the both of them were dressed, Sebastian picked the boy up and carried him downstairs. Mey-Rin was in the dining hall cleaning the windows. She beamed when she saw them coming downstairs.

"Good morning!" The maid greeted them cheerfully. Sebastian set Ciel down. "Are you feeling alright, young master?"

"Yes, I'm fine." The boy went to sit at the table. Sebastian smiled at him.

"I shall have your breakfast ready for you in a moment, my lord. Mey-Rin, please tell Bard to get supper started. I know it's early, but today's supper is going to take time to make. Can you do that?"

"Yes sir!"

During breakfast, Sebastian handed Ciel an envelope. The Earl immediately knew who it was from by the wax seal. He opened it. The letter read:

 _To My Cute Little Boy,_

 _Your butler was kind enough to drop by yesterday morning. He informed me of your illness. He told me that it will take you a while to recover. Therefore, for the time being, I relieve you of duty until you feel better. I will say that if an important case comes up, I only ask of you to do what you can. Please get well soon!_

 _Oh, and just to let you know, there are some documents that I would like you to sign that will allow the detectives of Scotland Yard to stand in for you. If this is an issue, please write back! (Do not fret. I assure you that they won't completely take your place. You are the best one for this duty, after all.)_

 _Sincerely Yours,_

 _Queen Victoria_

Sebastian smiled over his master's shoulder. "Ah, I am glad to see she responded so quickly." Ciel looked at him. "Yesterday, I took it upon myself to ask the Queen to cancel your duties. I told her you were under the weather. Now, we have plenty of time to focus on your well-being. It is important that we keep you in good health. A healthy mother results in a healthy baby, my lord."

 _"Mother?"_ Ciel thought irritably as he got up from the table and took the envelope with him. "Sebastian, bring the tea upstairs. I need to write back to the Queen. I'll have a look at the documents later."

"Yes, my lord."

Once he was upstairs, he went to his desk. With a clean sheet of paper, he started his response:

 _Your Majesty,_

 _I am grateful that you will allow me time to recover. I will try to do whatever I can for the time being. I am sorry to say that I am not quite sure how long this will last. I am honestly not even sure what I am ill with. At first, I thought it was a bad case of asthma. You see, my mother…._

He stopped.

 _His mother._

 _"My sweet little Ciel." The young lady cooed. The little boy stopped his drawing and ran into his mother's arms._

 _"Mummy! Mummy! Look what I drew!" He held the drawing up to her. "That one's Father." The woman picked her son up in her arms and nuzzled him. "When I grow up, I want to be like Father."_

 _"It looks as if you could also be an artist," she laughed. She sat the boy on her lap. "You can be whatever you want you be. No matter your choice, your father and I will always be proud of you."_

 _Proud of me?_

Ciel clenched his teeth. Right after his parents' death, he was sold to a cult, sold his soul to a demon not to avenge their deaths, but to get revenge for his own selfish reasons. Would they be proud of that? And he would carry on his father's position, only to later fall in love with that demon and give his body to him twice. Then become pregnant with his offspring. Would they be proud of that? No! Of course not!

" _My little angel….."_

 _Angel? I have willingly spit on the term. I don't even deserve to be called that now._

" _Mother, Father, I'm pregnant." The boy stood before his parents. He stood boldly, but his voice shook with regret. Their eyes looked at him as if they were looking at something hideous and inhuman._

 _"Ciel…." His mother spoke._

 _"How could you have done this?" His father's tone of voice was angered, but shook just as much as Ciel's. The boy's eyes filled with tears._

 _"I'm sorry…." He squeaked "I never meant to hurt you."_

 _"You haven't hurt us as much as you have disgraced us." Vincent's expression was full of hatred and malice. "I can barely even look at you. You have pushed us aside and fallen in love with the enemy."_

 _Ciel's mother sobbed beside him. Ciel reached out a hand to touch her, but she turned away._

 _"Leave." She said without even looking at him, "You don't belong here. Just go."_

 _"Mother! Father!" The boy called out to the figures. His words fell upon deaf ears as they slowly faded from sight. "Please! Please forgive me! I'm sorry!"_

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Ciel shoved the papers off the desk in rage and watched as they scattered the floor. Both hands slammed on the desk accompanied by the sound of heavy breathing. A drop fell on the back of his hand. Falling into his chair, he hid his face in his arms. No. There was no way he could call himself a Phantomhive now. Or the Queen's Guard Dog. Or even a person. No. He had not just slept with a man, but a demon. The fruit of it all was growing within him. There was no hiding it. He was no more than a disgrace. A failed creation. He didn't even feel that he deserved his title: Ciel. It meant heaven, but heaven meant nothing to him. God, if He existed, had made a terrible mistake.

"Young master, I have your tea." Sebastian's voice came from outside. He turned the knob and opened the door. His eyes shot wide open as he saw the papers that littered the room. In the middle of the disaster was Ciel, facedown on the desk and sobbing heavily.

"Young master! What on Earth has happened?!" He ran over to him and went to put a hand on his shoulder. Ciel slapped it away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" The butler jerked his hand back. Of course, he had no idea what was going on.

"Goodness, Master! What has gotten into you?!" The boy's angered expression fell as he saw the mess he had caused. Burying his face in his arms again, he cried quietly. Sebastian sighed and cautiously approached him. Once he was sure that it was alright, he wrapped his arms around him.

"Ciel….Tell me. What is the matter?"

Without looking up at him, Ciel whispered, "I'm a disgrace….."

"Now now, my lord. Whatever would cause you to think that?" The Earl rose his head. His eyes were red and wet. They met with Sebastian's. The butler's instincts panicked. For the look on his lover's face was distressed and filled with an expression that read: _kill me. I don't deserve to live anymore._

Sebastian held him tighter and let Ciel sob into his chest. After a few minutes, he talked. But his speech was broken and racked with pain.

"Mother…...Father….I have…..betrayed them…."

"Why does this concern you so?" Sebastian asked "It doesn't matter what you have done. They are not here now to justify what you do. Why focus on making them proud now?"

Ciel sniffled in his butler's arms.

"Don't spend your life trying to make the dead happy. If you do that instead of focusing on your own happiness, you are going to live a life of emptiness. Instead, direct your attention to the people who love you now. Do this, and your life will be much fuller."

Ciel wiped his eyes on his sleeve and smiled weakly. "Yes. I suppose you're right." The butler kissed his head and picked him up.

"We will come back to this later. For now, let's go downstairs and relax. Would a cake make you feel better?"

"Mm-hm." Ciel sniffed while buried in Sebastian's neck. The butler smiled and shut the door behind them.


	10. Chapter 10 Scheming Butler

**So far, things are going pretty well for Sebastian and Ciel, except for a few bumps in the road. But what about Alois? What's he up to right now?**

In London, there was nothing more satisfying than hearing the chime of Big Ben in the distance. Some would say that it was rather soothing, but to Alois, his patience decreased with each strike of the bell. Hannah was putting him to bed. And she eyed him uneasily.

"Damn it! Claude should be back by now! What the hell is taking him so long?"

"Please master, do try to calm down." The boy flashed a poisonous look at her.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down!" The maid fell silent. She was hurt, but she understood Alois's fury. The boy had a very strong attachment to his butler, but he knew that Claude didn't feel the same way. Nor did he have any desire to even _attempt_ to feel the same way. Even she thought that it was rather cruel of Claude to not even care about his master's feelings.

She gently hugged her master, who was curled up with head on his knees. He allowed her to do this as she spoke to him softly. "You love him. I know you do. You only wish for him to love you back, and I know he does. He just doesn't know it yet." Alois looked up at her.

"No. No he doesn't. He told me that he has no need for a human's love. He only sees me as dinner….that's all." Hannah hugged him tighter.

"That is because he needs more time. I am sure that if he spends more time with you, he will realize how special you really are." She ran her fingers through his golden hair and let him whimper on her shoulder.

Alois suddenly paused in his crying and put some thought into what his maid just said. All his memories flew in his mind from the night they encountered Sebastian. How Claude mocked and teased the other butler for falling in love with his master. A thought came to mind, and suddenly, everything made sense: they were opposite. He and Ciel's situations were opposite. In Ciel's case, the hunter had fallen in love with the prey, but in his own case, he was no more than a mouse who had fallen for the cat. The question was: how could he get him to love the container, and not the meal within?

The boy lifted his head off the maid's shoulder and gazed at her face with a knowing smirk. "You are absolutely right, Hannah. If Claude and I spent more time with each other, our bond will most definitely strengthen. For now, the bond that we share is no more than a spider's thread, while Ciel and his butler are chained to each other at the neck. We only have to take away one link from it…" A dastardly smile stretched across his face.

The smile faded as a light tapping was heard on the chamber door. Claude opened the door and bowed to both of them. "Your Highness, I reached a conclusion. I visited the queen and asked her about her Guard Dog, and according to her, he was ill. However, I was able to get a glimpse through the windows of the manor, and was able to get a look at Ciel Phantomhive. He has gotten significantly bigger at the waistline. It is true. He is most definitely with child."

"Perfect." Alois's smile found itself back on his face. "The link is on the way."

 **Hey! Here's to the shortest-freaking-chapter ever! Well everyone, thanks so much for reading! I will be updating soon.**


	11. Chapter 11 His Butler, Preparing

With Ciel now released of duty, there now came a whole new ordeal for the butler: preparing for fatherhood. Every afternoon he would leave the mansion to go out on errands, leaving his master behind with the servants. Immediately, he would run into problems. Specifically the questions that arose.

On one particular errand, he went to Ciel's tailor to have his clothes remade in a larger size, as the ones he had currently would soon not be able to fit. As the opened the door to the shop, the bell above the door announced his arrival. The man behind the counter looked up from his organizing and tipped his glasses. He smiled when he saw who it was.

"Ah! The Earl of Phantomhive's butler! It certainly has been a while! How can I help you?" Sebastian smiled politely and bowed to him.

"Good afternoon. I have come on business. My master requires some larger clothes." The tailor beamed at him.

"The boy's getting older, isn't he? I was wondering when he was going to start growing." He went behind the counter to retrieve his fabrics. "Let's see here...wool, velvet, satin..." The butler stood patiently in the middle of the shop.

"If you could make the pants and outfits bigger around the waist..." The tailor looked over his shoulder.

"I see. So he isn't getting big in _that_ way." He chuckled lightly "What, is he up the duff?"

God damn it!

Sebastian feared that he would say that. As a demon, he couldn't lie. How was he to get out of this without giving anything away? He closed his eyes and smiled. Sarcasm was the best way to go. All he had to do was to play it cool and smooth.

"Care to know when it is due?" He said with an amused snicker, playing along. The tailor let out a hearty laugh and set the fabrics on the counter.

"You are quite the jokester!" He replied while getting out his pins "I shall see what I can do."

"Thank you very much." Sebastian bowed to him and left.

The next order of business was to get clothes for the upcoming member of the family. Although it sounded a bit dodgy, there was no other way to accept it. With the baby's birth, both Sebastian and Ciel would be joined in parenthood. Sighing at the thought, the butler entered the store.

Trying to behave like an ordinary gentleman searching for baby clothes was quite a task. He tried not to attract any attention from the women in the shop. However, an alone and attractive gentleman looking for infant clothes stuck out like a sore thumb to the ladies. Sure enough a couple of young women approached him as he was looking at the gowns.

"My my! What is a handsome man like yourself doing here all alone?" Sebastian looked beside him. A woman wearing a green dress looked at him with a smile. The other woman who he could only assume to be her friend pulled on her arm.

"Don't say that!" She hissed at her. "Haven't you given any thought that he might have a wife?" Sebastian smiled and bowed to them.

"Good afternoon." He said politely to them. The woman in the green dress looked up at him dreamily. Her friend glared at her.

"I'm so sorry for her behavior." She apologized while placing her hand on her stomach. She was very round. Sebastian beamed at her.

"It is no trouble. Ah, I see you have one on the way."

"Mm-hm." She said, patting her middle "I'm seven months along. What about you, sir? Are you going to become a father? Is that why you are here?"

"Yes." Sebastian answered truthfully. Both women gushed at him. The butler couldn't help but be slightly annoyed. He always got undesired attention from women. Any other man would have killed to be in his place, but for Sebastian, it was a waste of time and a bother when he had a job to do. Especially when he had to seduce one to get information. Nevertheless, he behaved with patience.

"I knew it! So you do have a wife! Oh I must know! How long until your baby is born?" The pregnant woman asked.

Sebastian raised his hand. "Oh no, I'm not married." He informed them. The lady gave a curious look.

"You're not? Are you at least planning to do so?"

The butler tapped on his chin. "I never took that into consideration."

"I would highly recommend you do." The woman told him. Sebastian ran his fingers through his hair. The woman in the green dress swooned.

"Oh mon dieu!" She sighed while fanning herself. Her friend gave her an annoyed look.

"All right, Madeline. Come, let's not waste anymore of this gentleman's time. We haven't picked out bonnets yet." The lady led her away.

 _Thank goodness._ Sebastian thought. He quickly finished his browsing and paid. All he wanted was to leave before he got another woman's attention...

Once his errands were completed, the butler started down the road back to the manor. However, something caught his attention and he stopped in his tracks. A jewelry shop. Sebastian took out his pocket watch and checked the time.

"Ah. It is getting late. I need to be back in time to prepare dinner...but, perhaps I could make one last stop..."

 **Alright! Another chapter finished! I'd just thought I'd inform the readers that "up the duff" is the British slang term for "pregnant." Just so we don't have anybody scratching their heads in confusion. Thank you for reading**!


	12. Chapter 12: His Butler, So Responsible

Ciel looked at the clock; half past noon. Sighing, he lay back in his chair. He had barely gotten anything done today. Along with feeling completely drained, his back ached. And he found it was becoming more and more difficult to sit properly. He looked down. The clothes he wore were tight around his waistline. Which was understandable, considering he was four months pregnant.

Instinctively, his hands found his stomach. He lifted his shirt just a little bit to reveal himself. With his fingertips he brushed across the surface, glancing boredly at it.

"You're making things very difficult for me, you know that?"

He wasn't expecting any kind of response, of course. But his eyes widened in surprise as he felt something move within him. He sat up more and waited. Then once again he felt it. It felt like a slight poking sensation. His bored monotone speech changed.

"Can you hear me?" He asked. He was answered with another kick. The boy sat completely up (or rather, as best he could) and lifted his eyepatch.

"Sebastian. Come here." Not a second had passed before a knock on the door was heard.

"I am here, my lord. Is everything alright?" The butler opened the door.

"Come here." The boy insisted "You need to feel this." Sebastian knelt down in front of his master with one hand on the bulge. He sat patiently for a while, but nothing was felt.

"Young mas-"

"Shh." Ciel said. He placed a palm on his stomach and looked down. "Oi. Are you awake?" Sure enough, there came a tiny flutter from inside. He looked at Sebastian's face and found his eyes widened.

"I felt it." The butler replied.

Kick.

To this the butler smiled, gently rubbing in circles. Slyly, he took Ciel's hand and placed it on the area where he felt it. The boy blushed slightly, and the both of them froze for a second. Sneakily, Sebastian slipped his fingers in between Ciel's, and then there came a very light tap on their palms.

"Hello." Sebastian chuckled. "I was wondering when you were going to start moving for us."

"Mmm..." Ciel mumbled.

"Soon you'll see this world, my precious little one, it's a cruel one, but I shall do everything I can to protect you," the demon purred. He rose his pupils to meet his lover's face. "That, I promise." The butler entwined his fingers with his master's.

"Idiot! What are you doing?"

"This." The butler said simply as he kissed his mate's hand. A smoldering sensation shot through the boy's body. He sucked in a breath, refusing to get turned on by his demonic lover's actions. Sebastian took note that Ciel was squirming and chuckled. He slipped one hand underneath his legs and picked him up. "Goodness... You are getting heavy."

"Where are you taking me?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian just turned to him with a smile and carried him downstairs. He sat his master down on the couch, then summoned the other servants to the room.

"What's going on?" Bard immediately asked "is anything wrong?" Sebastian just smiled.

"No. Nothing is wrong. I have called you here because the baby has started moving. And with my lord's permission, I would like to invite everyone for a feel." He turned to Ciel "Is that alright, master?"

Ciel sighed. "Alright, but one at a time." Finny was the first. He eagerly reached one hand out and felt the bulge. Then looked up at him, waiting for something to happen.

"My lord, you need to speak to it." The butler reminded him. Ciel gripped the bridge of his nose. Talking to his stomach in front of his servants was embarrassing. He glanced down, and whispered.

"Hey, wake up." He felt an instant shift within him, and Finny's green eyes dropped as he felt the motion.

"Wow! You're right, young master! It's kicking!" The young gardener stroked gently. "Hello! I'm Finny!" The baby kicked in response. Mey-rin eagerly approached and knelt down. Unfortunately, Finny was a hog.

"'Hello! You alright there? Can you hear me?" He said rather loudly. The maid lingered behind him.

"Don't talk so loud!" Mey-rin whispered angrily "you'll scare it!" Finny's lower lip quivered.

"I'm sorry!" Emerald eyes shivered. Mey-rin scooched next to him and reached out her hand to feel. Behind the couch, Sebastian chuckled. Ciel's face was an adorable shade of red as the two crowded him.

"Get away!" The barking voice immediately made the two of them cower. "Don't touch me so freely!"

"I-I'm so sorry, young master." Mey-rin stuttered. "It's just that, this is an exciting time for all of us, yes?"

"And," Bard mumbled "If we are all going to be taking care of this thing, you should at least get comfortable with us. Especially when the time comes for you to...you know...have it. Whether you like it or not, we are going to have to be sticking around very close."

"Bard is correct." Sebastian bowed his head "When your due date comes, you are going to need a lot of support. It is going to be extremely painful, and you're going to have to put up with them."

"Hey!"

Sebastian laughed at the chef's indignance. "Well, I think the fact that he's expecting my child is proof enough that he tolerates me quite well."

"Don't say that!" Ciel spat at him. The butler just replied by smirking at him and winking sexily. Bard caught that and the color drained from his face. Mey-rin's entire face went cherry red.

For God's sake! It's almost as if he wants all of them to know what we're doing! Wanting to distract the servant's attention, he began breathing heavily while clutching his stomach to simulate labor.

"Oh my GOD!"

The servants attention snapped to Ciel. Sebastian practically shoved Mey-Rin and Finny out of the way. The maid and gardener made a beeline to the kitchen whilst running around like beheaded chickens. Sebastian squeezed his lover's hand. But as he looked up at Ciel's face, he noticed a smile. Sebastian released his hand and sighed with annoyance. The boy broke out into laughter. Just as he did, the three servants rematerialized. Mey-rin had a basin of water in her arms, Finny some towels, and Bed with blankets.

"Put it back." The butler told them. He turned to Ciel, who was still laughing his ass off. "Honestly, sir. You are a handful." He ran his fingers through his black hair. Ciel's laughter ceased.

"I only did that because you were embarrassing me. Damn it, Sebastian! You should know better than to treat me like that in front of our staff!" The butler knelt at his feet.

"Ah, my sincerest apologies. I admit, I got carried away. From now on, I'll be sure to keep that behavior limited to the bedroom." He kissed his hand apologetically. The boy pulled his hand back, glaring at his butler. "My! Am I going to need to be punished?"

"Shut up!"

When the servants returned, everything calmed. Conversation returned. Sebastian sat next to his lover. "Now that everything settled. I have an important announcement. While the young master is pregnant, he will be unable to perform his duties to the queen. And unfortunately, a case came up that cannot be ignored. Recently, soldiers of the queen have been investigating the murder of one of the men that works for the Private Secretary's Office. She wants the Queen's Guard Dog to become involved as well."

"There's no way I can do my job while I'm like...this!" Ciel said while glancing at his stomach. Sebastian stood and bowed to him.

"That is why I am taking this case in my hands. You will stay here out of harm's way. It is my duty to protect my master at all costs. Do not worry, my lord. A butler who can't solve one case on his own is not worth his salt." He turned to the door. "While I'm doing this, I am counting on all three of you to tend to him. Protect him with your life. It is vital that he is safe. Can I trust you to do that much?"

"Yessir!"

At that moment, Tanaka appeared behind them all. The attention redirected to him. The elderly butler spoke.

"Young master and Sebastian, I am sorry to tell you this, but I would highly recommend that you take Lady Elizabeth into consideration. Master, if anybody were to discover that you were expecting the child of a demon, it could put you and Sebastian in great peril. Please be careful. If this child is important to you, you must be careful in how you go about this."

Tanaka was right. And the fact that he suddenly bought it up made Ciel uneasy. He had barely given any thought to Lizzy. How was he going to tell her? Now, granted, perhaps if he were to explain it to her….he knew she was a very forgiving person, but...not exactly the silent type. Sebastian stepped into the conversation.

"Young master…I think I have an idea."


	13. Chapter 13: His Butler, Trouble Day

"CIEEELLLLL!" Right on time, those long blond curls made their appearance on the steps. As usual, she was completely dressed from head to toe in pink. Her emerald green eyes sparkled in the sunlight. Ciel's stomach sunk into a feeling of dread as he glanced at the demon. This day was going to be unpredictable.

"Sebastian, are you sure this is going to work?" The boy asked as he stuffed his hands into his trouser pockets to avoid any nervous touching of his stomach, which would be a dead giveaway. "She's not exactly that thick enough to believe something like that…" At that point, the unborn child within him kicked as the outline of its tiny foot poked through his skin. "Shhh...go back to sleep."

"Trust me, my lord, I have everything under control." The butler gave him a sly wink and opened the door for the girl, greeting her with a polite bow. "Good afternoon, Lady Elizabeth. So nice of you to join us for tea. I have also prepared biscuits to complement-" Instead of listening to the butler's introduction, Elizabeth went right for the boy and hugged him tightly.

"Oh I missed you so much, you darling boy!" She squealed as Ciel desperately tried to escape her grasp, while also trying to keep his composure.

"I missed you too." This was no lie. Deep down inside, the boy deeply cared for her as if she were his own sister. She was the only tie to his family that he had left, and today, he was going to have to crush her. Ciel bit his lip uncomfortably as she pressed against his stomach, hoping his didn't have to deliver the news earlier than he had to.

Like a gentleman, he walked his fiancee to the garden. Sebastian was already setting up the table cloth for tea. Ciel led her to her seat as the sinking feeling in his stomach slowly grew stronger. His own heartbeat became more and more audible in his ears as he watched his cousin and soon-to-be wife sip on her tea innocently. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Elizabeth, I called you here because there is something very important I need to tell you."


	14. Chapter 14 His Butler, the Lie

"Elizabeth, I called you here because there is something very important I need to tell you."

Those oh-so-precious green eyes looked up from the teacup with such innocence. Ciel was going to hate himself for this. The Earl looked back at his butler who was lurking in the background and he nodded his head as a signal for him to get on with it. He swallowed, and then whispered quietly "I'm pregnant, and Sebastian is the father."

Almost immediately, the expression on the girl's face changed into a look of pure confusion, and then, into laughter. "Oh Ciel! You're so silly!"

"Lizzy…." Ciel started, but she was already back to sipping her tea. Despite her laughter, he noticed how uneasy and distracted she became, stirring her tea excessively and putting too many sugar cubes in at once. Elizabeth was not stupid. He knew that in the back of her mind that there was a shroud of doubt. So, to prove his claim, Ciel stood up, crouched by her side, and placed her hand on his abdomen. At the touch, the baby inside wriggled and kicked with life. Elizabeth jerked her hand back, and the questions began.

"How did this happen?! Why?! Why would you do this?! Was I not good enough for you?! Do you know how much I put myself through to become your wife?!"

"Elizabeth….listen…" To get her attention, he delicately grabbed her by the chin "I did not want to tell you this….I'm a girl." The blonde's rage softened to pure confusion. "Do you remember that girl in the pink dress that you saw at the Viscount Druitt's ball? That...that was me. I was on a date with Sebastian that night and did not expect to see you there."

"I...I don't understand...Why was I never told?" For this, Ciel had to act. He put a fist to his mouth to give the appearance of tearing up and sniffed into his arm. This gave Sebastian the cue to come in. This was just to test the waters. The young lady did not lash out at him, as he expected. She was far too confused to be dangerous. The butler rested a hand on the boy's shoulder in false comfort, and placed a hand on his abdomen to keep the baby calm.

"Shh...Young mistress, please do not cry."

"When...When I was born...I was in danger of being abandoned by my parents from the start. The Phantomhives required a male heir. So, my parents made the decision to hide my gender." Ciel briefly looked up at his fiancee to make sure that she was buying it. Her anger had completely melted away and was instead replaced with empathy, and so, Ciel continued. "I was kidnapped by men at the age of ten when they found out that I was a girl. I was sold as a sex slave to them. That is why I disappeared for so long. Sebastian came to my rescue one day and promised to protect me. So, he became my butler. Needless to say, over the years, I started forming a crush on him, and I didn't know it at the time, but… so did he. It was only recently that we started playing around, and that is the result of what you see today."

Elizabeth started to cry right along with him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Oh Ciel! I'm so very sorry! That's awful! I don't know why I didn't realize sooner! I mean, I always noticed the way you and Sebastian looked at each other, the way he carried you..but I really did not think much of it!" The girl pulled him into a hug, and pressed his swollen abdomen, the only bit of truth to his story, up close to her. Behind the two, Sebastian couldn't help but smirk. The girl had fallen for it completely.

"Elizabeth, you need to promise me that you won't tell anyone. If this gets out, the Phantomhive name will collapse. Please do not tell for the good of all of us." Ciel gave her a pleading look, and she nodded sincerely.

"Yes. I will not tell. You have my word." Ciel relaxed as a great weight was lifted off his shoulders and gave her a great big hug.

"Elizabeth. I have one more thing to ask of you."

"Yes? Anything."

"Will...will you be the baby's godmother?"


End file.
